originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan
Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is Goku and Chi-Chi's first son, Goten's older brother, later the husband of Videl, and the father of Pan. Gohan is also the first half-breed Saiyan to appear in the series. Baby Gohan Gohan was born in May of 757 Age, about a year after Goku and Chi Chi married following the conclusion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. As a newborn he went on for a time without a name until Goku's grandfather's name was mentioned, which Gohan liked. His early childhood was a pampered one, unlike his father's. His life was relatively well-balanced with a loving family and a nice home. Gohan was well-adjusted and intelligent, but unlike his father as a child, he lacked any affection for fighting and was easily scared at a level that most normal children would be. Goku gave Gohan the four star Dragon Ball and put it into a hat for him to honor his grandpa. Kid Gohan Saiyan Saga After the battle with Raditz, Piccolo, having seen Gohan's power first hand, decided to take Gohan out training in the wilderness. He left Gohan alone to survive against dinosaurs and other dangers for six months, though during this time he watched Gohan carefully. For the rest of the year, Piccolo showed no mercy as he taught Gohan how to fight. While training, Gohan accidentally looked at a full moon and transformed into a great ape. Piccolo then destroyed the moon causing Gohan to revert back into his normal form. Soon Gohan's bright and cheerful nature made Piccolo protective over the young boy. When the time came for the Z Fighters to take on the remaining two Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, Gohan was able to control his fear but at times his age caught up with him, and he became frightened. When Nappa fired a lethal energy blast at Gohan, Piccolo threw himself in front of Gohan and took the impact. Gohan was deeply angered by Piccolo's death and in turn fired a powerful Masenko at Nappa, which did some damage to his arm. Later on, after Vegeta turns into a Great Ape and injures the resurrected Goku, Gohan himself transforms into the Great Ape form, defeating Vegeta by landing on him after his tail is cut off. Afterwards, Goku lets Vegeta go, hoping to one day face him again. Planet Namek Ginyu Saga Gohan chose to go to the Planet Namek with Krillin and Bulma to gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring back his friends back to life, because Piccolo's death caused the Earth's Dragon Balls to turn to stone. Gohan was on a personal mission to wish back Piccolo and went so far as to wear a copy of Piccolo's dōgi to honor him. After their long trip, they finally make it to Namek where they find out Vegeta has also come seeking the Dragon Balls, along with his former far more powerful boss, Frieza. While scouting the planet with Krillin he spots Frieza and his minions tormenting Namekian villagers. When Gohan sees Dodoria, one of Frieza's top henchmen, attack a little Namekian child named Dende, he goes out and attacks him. Afterwards Dodoria chases Gohan, Krillin and Dende, but they eventually lose him and Vegeta kills Dodoria. Dende leads Gohan and Krillin to Guru, the ruler of the Nameks, where he unlocks both of their hidden potential. Later, Vegeta decides to have a temporary alliance with Gohan and Krillin to fight against the Ginyu Force to get all the Dragon Balls. Unfortunately, when they gathered all of the Dragon Balls, they were ambushed by the Ginyu Force. The weakest of them, Guldo, was to take on Krillin and Gohan, but failed as Vegeta stepped in and decapitated him with his hand. Frieza Saga Shortly after, Frieza ambushed them, making them stall for Piccolo to come. In the Z-Fighters's battle against Frieza's second form, Krillin is injured by the tyrant and is sent into the depths of the water below. Gohan rushes to save his friend from drowning, but Frieza stops him. Getting angry, Gohan attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks and unleashes a massive wave of energy blasts that brings the tyrant to his knees. Teen Gohan Perfect Cell Saga With their training finally completed, Gohan and Goku emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as Full-Power Super Saiyans. As Goku and Gohan are eating food made by Mr. Popo (because they don't really know how to cook when they were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), Future Trunks, after being defeated by Perfect Cell along with his father Vegeta, tells them that Perfect Cell is hosting a tournament for the Earth's strongest warriors called the Cell Games, to which Goku thinks of it as an interesting challenge. While Goku wears his trademark orange and blue clothes for the tournament, Gohan asks Piccolo for a copy of his his uniform, since he was his first mentor. Piccolo conjures up a uniform similar to his for Gohan, who happily appreciates the new outfit. Gohan in his new Piccolo-style outfit (back left).Goku pays Perfect Cell a visit using Instant Transmission, and after returning, he claims he is no match for the android. Piccolo suggests they can still go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for extra training. However, Goku declines and says that he and Gohan can train outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, greatly suprising everyone. Goku and Gohan leave the Lookout, (after Goku and Gohan show Korin and Yajirobe their new power) and arrive at the Kame House to pick up Chi-Chi so they can go home. Gohan asks his father if they have a chance of beating Cell if they spend the next nine days resting and training outside. Goku laughs and says they don't have to worry about it now, since they have nine days to relax. Gohan and Goku go inside and meet everyone else (at one point, Oolong and Puar even say that Gohan has, "buffed up.") However, when Chi-Chi sees Goku and Gohan, she freaks out and exclaims that Gohan has become a hair dying punk. In a filler episode, Gohan flies to a village called Chazke Village to run a shopping errand for his mother. He meets Lime and Mr. Lao there and later encounters one of his father's deadliest enemies in his childhood: Mercenary Tao, rebuilt as a cyborg. Taken over by panic and shock at discovering Gohan is Goku’s son, Mercenary Tao flies away on a tree. Goku arrives and he and Gohan are given the groceries by Mr. Lao, who encourages them that they can defeat Cell. Gohan and Goku say their goodbyes to Mr. Lao and Lime and fly back home. In another filler, Gohan has his 11th birthday and all of his other memories are revealed. One of his memories include Goku, Chi-Chi, and the Ox King discussing a name for their newborn son. However, when they mention Grandpa Gohan, Goku’s deceased adoptive grandfather, they discover the baby laughs at the name, “Gohan.” Seeing as the baby likes the name, “Gohan”, Goku, Chi-Chi, and Ox King name the baby, “Gohan.” In another flashback Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan are walking in the woods when they look up in a tree at a bird family. However, Goku accidentally lets go of Gohan’s stroller, causing Gohan zoom violently down the hill while Goku and Chi-Chi run for their lives after their crying son. The stroller jumps over a ravine and heads for a tree where it crashes and breaks. The crying Gohan is about to smash into the tree, but he stops crying and uses his hidden power to smash through the tree without injury. Goku catches Gohan on the other side of the tree and he laughs, ending the flashback. Gohan, Goku, and Krillin return home, where they, along with Chi-Chi and Ox King, celebrate Gohan’s 11th birthday. Before he blows out the candles, Gohan makes a wish in his mind. He wishes he would have enough strength to defeat Cell so his family would live in peace. However, when Gohan blows out the candles, he accidentally ends up blowing the cake everywhere on everybody’s face. Chi-Chi says a boy would get severely punished for trashing his birthday cake. However, Chi-Chi’s mood changes to happy and she says he can’t help it because he’s Goku’s son, to which everyone joyfully laughs. Cell Games Finally, ten days have passed and the Z-Fighters arrive at the Cell Games for the battle against Perfect Cell. Goku is the first Z-Fighter to battle against Perfect Cell and matches the monster blow for blow. To everyone's surprise, Goku forfeits the battle against Perfect Cell after using the Instant Kamehameha (a combination of the Instant Transmission and Kamehameha) which left him and Cell drained. Goku then chooses Gohan to fight Perfect Cell in his place. Gohan states Goku and Cell's battle wasn't that good, leading to the conclusion that Gohan is much stronger than Goku, who was fighting at full power. Gohan powers up to the point where his power exceeds even Goku's and reluctantly fights Perfect Cell. As the battle occurs, Gohan does not have the same fighting spirit as his father, allowing Perfect Cell to gain the upper hand. Gohan tells Cell that once he becomes enraged, his hidden power is unleashed, referring to when he attacked Raditz, when he was in training with Piccolo, and when he was fighting Frieza. Gohan did not wish to see this power unleashed, much to Perfect Cell's chagrin. Believing he could see this hidden power, Perfect Cell began smacking Gohan around to get him angry. Gohan finally gets a little angry and kicks Perfect Cell in the face, giving him a bloody lip and fueling his desire to see Gohan’s hidden power. When things start to get dangerous, Android 16 sneaks up behind Perfect Cell and gives him a bear hug, attempting to self-destruct and take the monster with him. However, Krillin reveals to Android 16 that Bulma and her father removed the self-destruct bomb, allowing Perfect Cell to break free and blast Android 16 to bits, much to the horror of the Z-Fighters. However, the android’s head is left still intact and rolls over to Hercule and his gang, who were hiding and watching the fight. Perfect Cell then creates seven Cell Jrs. and has them attack the Z-Fighters. Gohan watches in horror and becomes angry as his friends are mercilessly beaten by the Cell Jrs. Meanwhile, the head of Android 16 convinces Hercule to throw his head to where Gohan and Perfect Cell are so that he may help Gohan. Now in Gohan’s sight, Android 16 tells Gohan to not be afraid of releasing his anger and that it was okay to fight if he wants to protect the people and world he loved. Finally, 16 said to Gohan to drop his restraints and let it go because he has enough power and strength to defeat Perfect Cell. With Android 16’s final words, Perfect Cell crushes Android 16’s head, ending the peaceful android’s life. Touched by Android 16’s final words and enraged by the peaceful android’s death, Gohan’s rage reaches its limits and transforms him into a new level, Super Saiyan 2. Now in his new anger-fueled state, Gohan says to Perfect Cell stating that he will never forget what he has done. He approaches the android and quickly snatches the Senzu Beans that Perfect Cell stole from Krillin. Gohan teleports away in front of a Cell Jr., who attempts to strike Gohan, only to be easily killed by the enraged young Saiyan. Gohan quickly teleports to where Krillin is held captive by two of the Cell Jrs., something that Future Trunks realizes about Gohan increasing his strength and power without losing speed. Gohan rescues Krillin and kills another of the Cell Jrs. Seeing this new incredible power that Goku spoke of earlier, Perfect Cell orders all of the Cell Jrs. to take on Gohan all at once; however, Gohan easily kills all of Cell Jrs. without mercy, much to the amazement and shock of everyone, including Perfect Cell. After Gohan gives the Senzu Beans to Future Trunks to heal the Z-Fighters, he proceeds to challenge Perfect Cell. As the Z-Fighters are healed by the Senzu Beans and get to a safe distance, Gohan battles Perfect Cell and gains the upper hand against the android. Perfect Cell unleashes his maximum power and punches Gohan hard in the face. However, Gohan is barely phased by Perfect Cell’s blow and counterattacks with two powerful punches to the Perfect Cell’s stomach and face, severely injuring the Android. Perfect Cell fires attacks used by some of the Z-Fighters, including the Destructo Disk, Special Beam Cannon, and Scatter Shot at Gohan, who easily brushes through the attacks. Gohan tells Perfect Cell that he should not have pushed him and because of that, he is going destroy him. Perfect Cell flies up high into the air and fires a massive Kamehameha down at Gohan in an attempt to destroy the entire Earth. However, Just as the huge energy beam is about to hit the Earth, Gohan counterattacks with a bigger and more powerful Kamehameha, overpowering Perfect Cell’s Kamehameha and destroying the android's legs, left arm, and the two straight sections on top of his head. Goku yells for Gohan to finish off Cell before he regenerates, but Gohan, still enraged at Perfect Cell’s actions, refuses and wants Cell to suffer before he kills him. As Goku predicted, the enraged Cell regenerates and transforms into his Power Weighted form but even with his enormous power, he is unable to hit Gohan, making the same mistake Future Trunks made ten days ago. After Gohan dodges Cell's punches, he delivered two powerful kicks to Perfect Cell’s face and stomach, making him regurgitate Android 18 and transform back into his Semi-Perfect form. In a fit of anger and desperation, Semi-Perfect Cell began a Self Destruction technique, planning to blow himself up along with the Earth. Gohan attempts to attack the self-destructing Semi-Perfect Cell, but the android replies that if he is hit, he will immediately explode. Hearing this, Gohan realizes that there is no way that he can save the Earth and blames himself for not finishing Cell off sooner. However, at the last second, Goku uses instant-transmission to transport in front of Semi-Perfect Cell. Goku tells Gohan how proud he is of son for putting up a good fight and to look after Chi-Chi. After a heart-felt goodbye to his son, Goku transports Cell away from Earth to King Kai's Planet where Semi-Perfect Cell finally explodes, destroying the planet and killing Goku, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory in the process. Back on Earth, Gohan and the other Z-Fighters mourn Goku's noble sacrifice. Realizing how cocky and arrogant he was, Gohan cries and blames himself for his father's death while Krillin tries to comfort him.k. However, unknown to the Z-Fighters, Cell survives the explosion, regenerating from a lone cell in his core. Doing this effectively raised his power higher due to the Saiyan genes he absorbed from Goku and Gohan, and he also learned Goku's Instant Transmission technique, which he used to head back to Earth to destroy Gohan and the remaining Z Warriors. As his first act of return, Super Perfect Cell kills Future Trunks with one blast in front of the shocked Z-Fighters. Gohan was in fact pleased to see Super Perfect Cell had returned, hoping to defeat the android so he could avenge his father. Enraged by his son’s death, Vegeta in a fit of fury and rage, transformed into to a Super Saiyan and attacked Super Perfect Cell with a powerful barrage of energy blasts. However, as the dust clears, Super Perfect Cell, emerges from the blast, unharmed, and smacks Vegeta aside to the ground and fires a powerful blast at the Saiyan prince. Gohan jumps in front of the unconscious Vegeta and takes the full-force of Super Perfect Cell’s attack, costing him the use of his left arm. Gohan and Goku fire the Father-Son Kamehameha against Super Perfect Cell.Wanting to end the conflict, Super Perfect Cell prepares a massive Kamehameha wave to destroy Gohan, who loses all hope after having his left arm broken and seeing how much powerful Super Perfect Cell is now. However, at that moment, Goku telepathically contacted Gohan with the help of King Kai encouraged Gohan to believe in his power. When Gohan tells Goku it was all his fault that this happened, Goku reminds him that not only do things like this happen, but if anyone's to blame for it, it's Super Perfect Cell. With new found hope and confidence, Gohan prepares a one-handed Kamehameha, with the assistance from Goku's spirit. With their attacks finally charged and ready, Gohan and Super Perfect Cell fire their Kamehameha attacks at each other, resulting in a huge energy beam struggle that knocks away everyone else. During the Kamehameha duel between Gohan and Super Perfect Cell, Super Perfect Cell has the upper hand against Gohan. However, Gohan, still aided by his father in Other World, is able to charge more of his power into his Kamehameha, seemingly bringing the energy duel to a standstill. The Z-Fighters, except for Vegeta, also help out Gohan by blasting Super Perfect Cell, who retaliates by knocking all of them away with his energy, rendering them unable to help Gohan. However, just as Super Perfect Cell is about to destroy Gohan, Vegeta, after regaining his confidence, aims at Super Perfect Cell's head with a small Big Bang Attack, distracting the android. Seeing this opportunity, Gohan (encouraged by Goku) unleashes all the rest of his power into his Kamehameha, completely destroying every cell in Super Perfect Cell's body, dispatching the android once and for all. Having successfully won, Gohan reverts to his normal state and collapses to the ground, breathing heavily and smiling as Goku in Other World expresses how proud he is of his son for finally defeating Super Perfect Cell and saving the world. Following Super Perfect Cell’s defeat, the Z-Fighters and Gohan return to Dende’s Lookout, where he is healed by Dende. With the newly recreated Dragon Balls, they summon Shenron and wish for all of Cell’s victims to be revived. However, Goku does not come back and telepathically contacts the Z-Fighters on the Lookout. Goku tells them not to revive him and explains that he seemed to attract evil villains that were after him, so the Earth would be safer if he weren’t there. He also said that Gohan had greatly surpassed him and if there were any other threats, Gohan would be there to defend the Earth. With the conversation over, Gohan and the Z-Fighters say their goodbyes to Goku and to each other before leaving the Lookout and going their separate ways, leaving the Earth safe once more. Category:DragonBall Z Category:Favorite CM Characters